Twilight Princess: Twilight Sparklez
by Jenstone
Summary: When Jenna and her sister... and best friend are taken in Twilight Princess, it's up to them to get out! But... they're random people! Full of randomness. From dressing up as Santa Claus to talking back to Ganon, these girls are spot-on crazy! Kinda-a-sequel to Skyward Sword: A Different Way, rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first-to-last story, you guys! You can see my MLP: FiM stories on , where I will continue posting stories for you all! My username is TechnoKitty. Remember to read the stories! (Note: FanFiction stories always come first.)  
**

_**Note on the spirits in "Skyward Sword: A Different Way":**_

**Remember the spirits that took Shaera in-and-out of Skyward Sword? Those spirits are actually EVIL. They were responsible for Link's death. They made it happen. So, therefore, any story of mine where people go turbo, it's the spirits who are in control of that. The main spirits' names (mentioned in this story) are Rianix, Celia, and Lian. All of them are girls. I guess I'll describe what they look like now, huh?  
**

**RIANIX  
Eyes: Red  
Glow: Purple  
Hair: Blond  
**

**CELIA  
Eyes: Green  
Glow: Black  
Hair: Black**

**LIAN  
Eyes: Purple  
Glow: Red  
Hair: Ginger**

**There you go! Even though their appearances will be described in this story, I felt you guys should now at least a LITTLE bit about them for now~!**

* * *

It was Christmas day. Jenna climbed down her bunk-bed ladder and rushed to her sister's (Savanna) side.

"Sis! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jenna yelled. Savanna opened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh... I HAD NO IDEA," she said sarcastically. Then Jenna laughed, running out of the room. She sat down by the tree and looked at all the presents until she found a really big one.

Savanna trudged down the hallway, sleepy eyes until she saw the present. Being older, she wasn't as 'excited' for the present even though they both knew what was in it.

Jenna ripped the present open, making a loud noise that probably woke up their parents... maybe even a few neighbours that lived close by. When Jenna reached a box, closed with packing tape. She ran up to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a large knife.

Savanna did nothing but sit on the couch, headphones in her ears. She was probably listening to some dubstep music or something.

Jenna used the knife to help her with opening the box. When it was opened, Jenna returned the knife to its place and held the present in her arms.

"Jenna... The heck you doing?" Savanna asked.

Jenna just grinned like the hyperactive person she was and turned on the Wii and TV.

"Hm?" Savanna tited her head.

Jenna put the present down. It was an X-Box 360, just what they asked for.

"Jenna... What. Are. You. Doing?"

Jenna just smiled at her sister. Of course, even though Jenna wouldn't answer Savanna was still questioning her, because even though she knew her sister like the rain knows the ground, Jenna was still hard to predict. She always was.

Savanna was silent as Jenna clicked on the game spot, where Twilight Princess was and clicked 'start'.

"What are you doing?" Savanna asked again.

"Oh. Imma just playin' Twilight Princess. What are YOU doing?" Jenna replied.

"Oh..." Savanna said, even though she was sooo confused. "Then why did you open the X-Box?"

"Duh! I wanted to!"

"..."

Jenna sat down on the couch next to Savanna and pressed A and B on her remote. The profile selection came up, and Jenna clicked on the one titled 'Sheara' (She spelled it wrong when she made it).

Savanna went back to her iPod, playing Minecraft or someting like that, before going over to the computer and totally ignoring what Jenna was doing. When she did look at the screen, Jenna was running around Ordon Ranch, hitting the goats and letting them hit him down. (She really lates (love + hate) Link...)

"Jenna, don't be so mean to Link," Savanna said, but she knew her sister, and her sister was 'crazy'.

Jenna parted her hair. "Mhm. I'm off to take a nap. See ya~!"

"Um.. See ya..."

* * *

_"Mmmm... ah..." Rianix stood behind Jenna's computer, watching Jenna with her red eyes.  
_

_"Peerfect," Celia said. "Just liiike that other girl... Shaera..." _

_"Almost like twins," Rianix said. "Both have brown hair, brown eyes, and that urrrge for the stupid games..." _

_"I don't know, guys," Lian said. "Shaera was pretty crushed after... You know... the green guy's... death... You KNOW she was crying for months!"_

_"Shut up, Lian!" Rianix said. "This girl is perfect! I bet she'll liiive." _

_"Alright..." Lian said. "But if she's crushed, do NOT blame me!" _

_"We won't, idiot," Celia replied harshly. _

_"..." _

_Rianix flew over to Jenna's head, pouring a liquid over her eyes. "When she wakes up, she will be in that game. Twilight Princess, was it? Yes... I believe so..."_

_"Not EXACTLY," Celia said. "With Shaera, that was just an illusion! Link's still alive, for Queen Amber's sake!" _

_Lian shivered. "I feel weird..." _

_"Jenna?" _

_The three spirits flew back behind the computer as an older teen walked inside the room. _

_"Jenna, c'mon, get UP!" Savanna urged. _

_"Her too!" Rianix said. She ran up to Savanna's shoulders and used her magic to knock her out. _

_THUMP!_

_Savanna landed face-first on the floor. _

_"Do the same to her, we're leaving to find another kid!" Rianix said, her blond hair flowing behind her. _

_"Yay! Maybe if we find another boy, they'll turn into some dude like Link did when WE sent him into Skyward-" Lian started, but Rianx punched her to the ground. _

_"We don't speak of that, Lian," Rianix said, as she and Celia flew out. _

_"Wait..." Lian said as she started to fly towards them.  
_

_"Come on, Lian," Rianix said, "we need to go."_

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Pretty good, huh? Don't worry, more soon! There is STILL vacation left.  
**

**Oh! Almost forgot! Merry Christmas, everyone! If you don't celebrate, happy holidays~! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Zelda Maniac and CupcakePride101 for reviewing the first chapter! I'm doing mentions again... :D **

**Everyone welcome Zelda Maniac to the story! *claps* Her name will be Rosemary! **

**Enjoy! And fav, follow, and don't forget... REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Jenna opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground in a small little area with water surrounding. Behind her was a rocky wall, and there was a monkey jumping on a large rock in front of her.

"What?" she questioned the world. The monkey stared at her. It had a cradle in its arms.

"Hey... I remember..." Jenna started. Then she stopped. "It... Where AM I?" she looked around in a panicking fashion. All she could see was water—and she didn't want to jump in. But it seemed to be her only choice—she dove into the water, and it was cold.

"OMG, so cold, so cold!" Jenna repeated over and over. The monkey just started jumping and doing monkey sounds again, so Jenna turned around and swam towards land.

* * *

When Jenna reached the dock, there was a calico cat there when she made it up.

"Aww!" Jenna said. "I think I'm going to name you Rainbow! Like my calico cat at home."

She took a deep breath and stood up, dripping wet. "Okay... So. What place has a monkey, a lake of water, a calico cat, and a monkey that carries a cradle?" She widened her eyes, "Twilight Princess!"

She shrieked in joy as she raced away—over the bridge, through the path, and over to Ordon ranch.

"Link?" Jenna screamed. "Link, Link, Link, Link!"

A teenager on his orange horse looked over at Jenna.

"Who are YOU?" some dude asked. I automatically noticed him as Fado.

"I'M Jenna! The one and only Jenna in... HYRULE!" she replied with a grin.

"Why are you so wet?" Link asked.

"Uh..."  
"Aren't you cold?"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'm done here anyways, so come home with me," Link said. Jenna nodded, but in her mind she was like _YESYESYES! *fangirl squeal*_

Link jumped down from Epona and walked over to Jenna. He motioned his hand for her to follow as he jumped back on his horse. Jenna stood below Epona...

"... Woah."

Link held down his hand and Jenna grabbed it. _Yes! _she thought again. It was a feeling of excitement, nervousness, and love...no, no, no. She's too young for him. Ten against eighteen.

"JENNA?"

Savanna stared at her.

Jenna gulped. "Savvy! Hi... (whisper) how did you get here?!"

"Um... I woke up in Link's house! Do the math," Savanna said.

"Hello! I'm here, too!" Rosemary said.

"Ah, best friend! Rosemary! Sister! Savanna! Let's go over to the corner of this large... field and speak with each other," Jenna said. Link gave them all a weird look as Jenna jumped off Epona and guided the girls to the corner of the field.

"Alright..." Jenna said, "Savanna. You said you woke up in Link's house?"

Savanna nodded. "Yeah."

"And Rose. Where did you wake up?" Jenna asked.

"I woke up in a pumpkin patch..." Rose said. "Seems... Weird to me!"

Jenna bit her lip. "I woke up at the island with the monkey."

"This is sooo weird!" Rose said. "We're all trapped in a Zelda game!"

"Then let's make the most of it!" Jenna replied. "Let's be totally awesome until SOMEONE drops dead!"

The girls high-fived.

"It's on, GanonDORK!"


End file.
